


(Не)братские чувства

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Drama, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, Fourth Cycle, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Воробей испытывает к Львиносвету далеко не те чувства, которые следовало бы. Стремясь избавиться от них, он подбивает брата на небольшую авантюру, но поздно осознаёт, что сделал только хуже.
Relationships: Lionblaze/Jayfeather (Warriors)
Kudos: 3





	(Не)братские чувства

Кусты немного всколыхнулись, когда из них на полянку, почти незаметную взору постороннего, выскочил небольшой и полосатый серый кот. Замерев возле куста, котик с настороженностью мазнул носом по тёплому воздуху, выискивая подозрительные запахи. Его глаза, возможно, и были слепы, но нюх являлся острейшим во всём лесу.

— Никого, — словно бы для себя пробормотал кот, прекратив своё дело и опустив морду.

Словно бы услышав эти слова (а похоже, так оно и было) следом за слепым нюхачом из кустов вылез ещё один кот. Его роскошная золотистая шерсть серебрилась в лунном свете, а янтарные глаза мягко светились.

— Уверен, Воробей? — спросил он, поведя могучим плечом.

Кот Воробей раздражённо зашипел и выплюнул:

— Да я уверен в этом даже больше, чем в том, что мы с тобой братья, Львиносвет!

— Ладно, не заводись! — примиряюще мурлыкнул Львиносвет. Он грациозно перетёк к брату и ласково боднул его в бок своей косматой головой. — Я не хотел тебя задеть. Просто ты же сам понимаешь, что то, зачем мы сюда пришли, не совсем…

— Да знаю я, не идиот! — сердито оборвал его Воробей и, ничуть не теряясь из-за своей слепоты, прошествовал на середину полянки. — Если нас засекут — позора со шкур отмыть никогда не сможем. Поэтому давай без шуток, быстро и по делу, ясно?

— Ясней не бывает, — Львиносвет снова приблизился.

Это на первый взгляд казалось, что Воробей был спокоен. Приглядевшись внимательнее, Львиносвет заметил, как он нервно выпускает и втягивает когти. И без того обычно растрёпанная шерсть сейчас встала почти дыбом, выдавая волнение и, похоже, даже испуг. Поняв это, Львиносвет остановился.

— Ты точно этого хочешь? — осторожно поинтересовался он и даже вздрогнул, когда полные ярости незрячие глаза уставились на него, отражая переломленный луч луны.

— Я же сказал: никаких разговоров! — взревел Воробей, хлестнув хвостом по боку.

— Ты напряжён.

— А это разве не принципиально?

— Для меня — нет, — Львиносвет обхватил брата лапами и повалил на землю. — Ты как знаешь, а я хочу, чтобы мои нижние чувствовали лишь наслаждение.

Воробей заворчал было, уткнулся мягкими лапами в морду золотистого воителя, словно сознательно пытаясь выбить из него агрессию. Львиносвет не понимал, зачем. Зачем вообще брату нужны эти отношения? Звёздное племя видит, Воробей всегда прекрасно обходился и без члена в своём подхвостье! С чего это вдруг ему вздумалось менять свою жизнь?

— Ты заснул там?! — Львиносвет громко мяукнул — Воробей, не дождавшись никакой реакции на свои действия, довольно болезненно укусил его за лапу — и прекратил размышлять. В конце концов, а не всё ли ему равно? Хочет брат секса — он его получит. Но, разумеется, ни о каком насилии не могло быть и речи.

Воробей снова оскалился, готовясь ко второму заходу. Львиносвет вовремя увидел это и поспешно нырнул мордой ниже. Тихое раздражённое шипение оборвалось на полпути, когда горячий шершавый язык сделал первое движение против всклоченной шерсти.

Львиносвет аккуратно и неторопливо вылизывал низ живота своего брата, прислушиваясь к его негромкому сопению. Казалось, целитель даже дышать перестал, вздрагивая с каждым новым лизком. А когда золотистый воитель опустился ещё ниже, лишь шумно и влажно вздохнул и чуть развёл лапы.

Львиносвет сел поудобнее и снова вернулся к вылизыванию неподвижного брата. Его влажный нос уткнулся в небольшие бубенцы, и воитель, особо не размышляя, лизнул и их. В следующий момент Воробей дёрнулся всем телом, издав самый потрясающий из когда-либо слышанных Львиносветом писков. В нём смешалось всё — остатки раздражения, постепенно разгорающееся наслаждение, удивление и что-то ещё, какое-то чувство, которое воитель никак не смог опознать. Лапы целителя окончательно расслабились, и Воробей развёл их шире, практически подставляясь под нос брату.

Красноватый стручок показался из-под немного волнистой, влажной от вылизывания шерсти. Львиносвет принялся полировать его языком, стараясь не обращать внимание на тяжело хватающего воздух Воробья. У последнего, казалось, началась агония: очень много ощущений охватило его тщедушное тельце в стальные тиски.

Не только его одного кстати. Почувствовав внизу живота знакомую щекотку, Львиносвет приподнялся и ткнул брата в бок носом.

— Перевернись, — отрывисто пропыхтел он.

Воробей приоткрыл глаза. Очень неуклюже перекатившись на бок, он вскоре принял требуемую позу, так привычную глазу Львиносвета, если бы Воробей был кошкой. Это было неожиданно, видеть брата в таком состоянии, но собственное возбуждение подгоняло воина. Бесцеремонно он пригнул голову целителя ещё ниже к земле, вынуждая прогнуться сильнее, и ухватился зубами за кожу на холке. Воробей никак не отреагировал на довольно агрессивные действия брата, послушно, словно размокшая глина, принимая их.

Член Львиносвета уткнулся в девственное подхвостье. На секунду Воробей напрягся, и Львиносвет забеспокоился было, но целитель почти сразу понял: назад дороги нет. Да и не хотелось никуда поворачивать ему, похоже: слишком сильно было возбуждение. Львиносвет протолкнулся внутрь, почти не встретив сопротивления, и тут же сорвался в темп. Ему не хотелось сделать брату слишком больно, однако природа брала своё, и больше терпеть кот не смог.

Воробей не кричал. Выпустив когти и прижав к затылку уши, он утробно урчал сквозь сжатые клыки. В порыве возбуждения Львиносвет сжал челюсть сильнее обычного, и лишь тогда целитель издал короткий болезненный мявк. Это словно отрезвило воителя, и он разжал клыки — в любом случае они представляли лишь гарантию того, что партнёр не сбежит, а Воробей и не собирался никуда бежать.

Разрядка была подобно вспышке. На мгновение Львиносвет лишился всех своих органов чувств: глаза перестали видеть, уши — слышать, нос — чуять запахи, а усы — чувствовать дрожь лежащего под ним кота. Беспомощно содрогаясь, он сыто расслабился, полностью улёгшись на такого же безвольного Воробья.

В полнейшей тишине и неподвижности прошли минуты. Наконец Воробей очнулся от забытья и разбито затряс оглушённой головой.

— Ты… ты жир, — прохрипел он, против обыкновения, не сердито, сделав безуспешную попытку выбраться из-под горячего брата.

Эти тихие слова вернули Львиносвета в реальность. Сыто пыхтя, он приподнялся на дрожащих лапах, позволяя брату выползти на волю. Тот сразу же отполз на безопасное расстояние и с явной неохотой приподнял заднюю лапу, принявшись приводить себя в порядок. Львиносвет залюбовался его деловитыми, собранными движениями.

— Не сиди без дела, — буркнул Воробей сквозь шерсть, которую старательно вылизывал.

— Да, ты прав, — задумчиво поморщился воитель, принимаясь за туалет. Когда с ним было покончено, кот снова приподнял голову и уставился на Воробья в упор.

— Ну, и зачем тебе это было надо? — Целитель не ответил, продолжая старательно (кажется, даже чересчур старательно!) вылизываться.

— Да так… — невнятно ответил он, когда любопытный взгляд Львиносвета, казалось, стал прожигать кожу. — Просто…

— Чтобы ты — да просто? Не-ет, тут явно была какая-то цель!..

— Отстань, — буркнул Воробей недружелюбно, и Львиносвет покачал головой. Брат умел, когда не надо, хранить свои секреты.

* * *

— Как всё прошло? — Иглогривка ещё не спала. Её любопытные глаза вспыхнули в сумраке, когда Воробей, прихрамывая, вернулся в палатку целителей.

Кот прищурился, глядя туда, где на подстилке лежала покалеченная кошка. Судя по движению носа, она считала запахи на шкуре целителя так легко, как если бы была с ним всё время.

— Нормально, — лаконично и хмуро отозвался он, возвращаясь в свою подстилку и осторожно сворачиваясь на ней.

— По голосу слышно, что нормально, — съязвила Иглогривка.

— Отстань, понятно!

— Да, да, конечно. Ну что, удалось тебе понять, что ты к нему чувствуешь? — Она не назвала вслух имя, которое вертелось на языках у обоих, но Воробей её понял и так.

— Нет, — ещё более лаконично отрезал он.

— Почему?

— Потому что мне понравилось! — терпение целителя подошло к концу. — Представляешь: мне понравилось то, чем мы занимались! И то чувство, что я испытывал к брату… Оно существует! И имя ему — любовь. Ясно?! Я люблю брата не как брата!!!

— Но это же хорошо? — спустя мгновение тишины неуверенно поинтересовалась кошка.

Воробей снова лёг на мягкий мох. Всё его сознание топило отчаяние. Он уже пожалел, что решился на такую авантюру, ведь, когда он не знал название своего чувства, его было легче спрятать в глубине себя. Отправляясь сегодня ночью за Львиносветом, целитель надеялся через боль понять, что все его чувства — просто глупость. Но брат решил иначе, неосознанно, конечно, но решил. Он подарил ему ласку и наслаждение, и теперь Воробей тихо, чтобы не услышала Иглогривка, плакал, не зная, как ему быть дальше.


End file.
